Lucky You
by darkangel9314
Summary: Elena, a singer with a damning past. Damon, a reporter just wanting to get by. and Bonnie, a foster child who is just looking for a place in this world. Follow their lives and adventures as they try to figure out the world around them deciding whether or not they'll succumb to their demons or fight against them.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucky You

Chapter 1

Elena

The crowd roared in excitement as Elena looked back at her team crew with the biggest smile on her face as she took a deep breath like she did every time she was about to perform. This was her moment to shine with several of her fans out there rooting for her to be the best that she could be. She just really hoped that at the end of the day she was just as great as her fans always made her out to be, because she knew deep down in her heart that for every fan she had made, she made yet another critic. Someone waiting out there to watch her crash and burn so they could make her into the next social media joke. She couldn't let that happen. She had to show them that she was way more that they thought she was. Elena just prayed to God that she would be worth it to them someday. That someday she would be larger than life itself. Someone that everyone could look up to. Even if she did fuck up every once in a while.

"Your time to shine! Are you ready superstar?" her manager and best friend, Caroline Forbes, smiled as she handed her, her lucky guitar that her dad used to play. She knew that she could afford to play a better one, but no guitar would ever be as good as the one that her dad had taught her to play on. Sometimes memories were the only thing you needed to make something special.

As ready as I'll ever be." Elena answered with a nervous smile.

"You'll be great out there. You always are. Now get out there and show everyone what you're made of."

Elena nodded giving Caroline a great big hug as her opening act for the night announced her arrival.

"Thank you all for the great night! It was such an honor to play for you all and I hope that I can continue making music for you guys and make you proud! But that being said I know that most of you didn't come out here tonight to hear me sing so without further ado I present to you, Elena Gilbert!" Her opening act announced as the stage hands ran around getting things set up for her as the main singer of the band that had just went on came off the stage and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the intro, Liam. I appreciate it." She said giving him the smile she reserved for people she didn't particularly like but pretended to anyway because that was how most of the business worked around here. You played nice to move up in the industry and you played nice to keep it that way.

"Save it for one of your fans Lana. Come on boys time to hit the road." Liam said as Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's Elena you ignorant oath. Gah. I hate pretentious rock star types."

"It's okay Care, really just another fuck boy trying to make it in the business is all. Now come on we've got a show to do." She said smiling and gave her one last hug.

"Go rock their world."

Elena smiled as she waited for her cue from the stage hands. This was it. The moment. It was just like any other time she went on stage to perform, but somehow when she walked up to the stage she felt it. There was something different about this performance. Something different about this might. As if this was the night that everything was going to change. She wasn't sure how. She wasn't sure why. But tonight, was the night that he world was going to be flipped upside down. And somehow that feeling excited her. Motivated her somehow that when she got up to the mic there was no introductions, no words, all she simply did was open her mouth and sing.

Bonnie

Tonight, was the night her life was going to change.

Standing outside of the arena waiting for Elena Gilbert to come on stage so she could finally hear her sing live, Bonnie's best friend and foster sister, Vickie Donavan, handed her a lit cigarette waiting for her to take a drag of it like she usually did when she couldn't afford her own.

"Thanks." She smiled taking the lit cigarette and inhaling the sweet scent.

"Excited?" Vickie asked giving her a knowing look.

"More nervous than anything."

"Why are you nervous. She's just a singer. A person just like you and me."

"Easy for you to say, she's not one of your favorites."

Vickie shrugged looking up at the endless night sky as Bonnie crushed the stub of the cigarette underneath her foot.

"Listen I know you think it's silly to idolize a celebrity, but she really is different. Her songs really capture your soul and hold onto them. You'll just have to wait and see."

"I just hope you enjoy it sis. God knows it took you forever to make money to see her. I'm just glad dad didn't find your stash of money. You know how he is."

"Don't remind me. Come on we better get inside. She's about to go on. I can feel it." Bonnie said taking Vickie's hand and following her in.

When they got to their seats, everyone in the arena was abuzz from the opening act talking excitedly about downloading his content as Bonnie rolled her eyes. Some people would download anything now a days if it had a nice beat to it. Her she preferred her artist to have a stronger sense of meaning. Thankfully that kind of artist was coming onto the stage now.

From what Bonnie knew about Elena's performances, she would usually say a few words of encouragement to her fans and thank them for coming out tonight before she performed, but for some reason this performance was different. This performance all Elena did was simply sing her first song on her set list. The crowd ate it up and so did Bonnie as her face split into a wide grin of excitement. She really couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe that she had made it and for at least this moment she could pretend to be just a normal girl living a normal life with a decent family who loved and wanted her. For tonight she was alright. At least until the sun came around tomorrow.

After the concert, the fans huddled around excitedly waiting and hoping to catch a few glimpses of Elena before she was escorted into her limo and driven away from the scene. Vickie and Bonnie stood back sharing a cigarette as Vickie grinned from ear to ear.

"What's the smile for?" Bonnie asked giving Vickie a suspicious look.

"Follow me." Vickie said as Bonnie turned back from the scene sad to know that she probably wouldn't catch a glimpse of Elena tonight or any other night.

Bonnie followed Vickie back to her car and rummaged around in it as she made an excited sound and produced a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked suddenly suspicious.

"You didn't think I forgot did you. Happy Birthday Sis!" Vickie said grinning from ear to ear as she handed Bonnie the bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything Vic, God knows if this is my real birthday anyway."

"Well even if it wasn't your real birthday it was the day that dad decided to foster you so technically it's your birthday for us. Go ahead and open it. I want you to start off being sixteen right."

Smiling at her sister's antics, Bonnie opened the bag looking at it's contents as she smiled seeing the bottle of whiskey inside.

"Vickie! Where did you get this? You know dad will bust your ass if you took this from his personal stash."

"Well luckily for you. I didn't get this from dad. I may have enlisted Kai's help."

Bonnie's stomach dropped at the name of her foster brother as she gulped in response. What the hell had Vickie been thinking? Didn't she know what the cost was for Kai's help? Or did she just not give a damn?

"What did he make you do for this? Vickie, did he hurt you?"

"What I had to do to obtain this doesn't matter Bon, just take the gift and be happy please."

"Thank you for the gift Vickie. I really do appreciate it." She said with a smile even though it didn't really match her eyes.

"Go ahead open the bottle. We'll get in the car and drink it before we head home."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I do it all the time. It's fine."

"Vickie I'm not letting you drink and drive."

"Then I'll drive while you drink. It's fine."

"Open container is a thing Vick. I need to keep my nose clean if I want to stay with you guys."

"I'm pretty sure dad won't kick you out after sixteen years of raising you."

"Easy for you to say, You and Matt don't have to worry about getting kicked out and going back into the foster system. I've heard horror stories."

"Fine. One sip and then we'll stash it under your bed for when you really need it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. Bonnie said as she took one drink from the bottle as the door opened before them and none other than Elena Gilbert came out. Holy shit. Was this really happening? Or did Vickie give her something a little stronger than booze?

Elena stood there frozen in shock as Bonnie and Vickie exchanged worried glances wondering if what they were seeing was real.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said not sure what else to say. After all what do you say when you meet your idol?

"Ugh, Hi, I'm sorry to bother you two. I just needed to smoke a cigarette and I thought the alleyway would be a little less occupied." Elena replied giving them a wary glance as the door opened revealing a blond girl who didn't look very happy that Elena was out there.

"Elena, how many times have I warned you about wandering off. You don't know whose out here willing to hurt you."

"These girls don't look dangerous Caroline obviously they just came from the concert. So, what brings you two out here?"

"Elena!" Caroline said narrowing her eyes as if she was getting rather impatient with the starlet.

"I'm fine Caroline, I just want to talk to normal people every once in a while, if that's okay with you."

"You have five minutes before I send someone to haul your ass back. Understood?"

"Perfectly. Thanks Car."

"Don't thank me yet. I mean it Elena five minutes. "she warned going back through the door she had just came out of.

"Is she always this charming?" Vickie asked Elena who gave her a genuine laugh.

"Mostly, but I know it's because she cares about me."

Elena smiled looking down to where Bonnie held the bag in her hands giving her a mischievous look.

"What are we celebrating?" Elena asked giving brief glances between the two girls.

"Oh, this isn't ours we just found it lying beside our car." Bonnie answered trying to save their ass just in case Elena ratted them out.

"Please you two act like I wasn't young and dumb once. So, I ask again, what are we celebrating?"

"It'd Bonnie's birthday today. It technically just started a minute ago, our brother bought it for this occasion."

"And, where is he?"

"Back at home with our other brother. Guys night as they put it." Vickie answered with a suggested eye roll.

"Awesome. Well happy birthday, Bonnie. Have any plans for your actual birthday?"

"Just dinner with the family. And of course, your show. It was the birthday present I gave to myself."

"Nothing wrong with that. Could you hold on just one second?" Elena said glancing back to the door she had come out of.

"Of course." Bonnie replied not thinking that Vickie would eventually want to get out of there.

Elena headed into a room while Vickie and Bonnie waited for her to return.

"Holy shit, Vick, I'm losing it over here. I can't believe Elena Freakin Gilbert is talking to us. "

"Well believe it sis, because it's happening. Enjoy it while you can cause God knows we'll never get a chance to do this again."

Bonnie gave a curt nod as the door opened and Elena came out carrying three glasses with a guy who looked like security right on her heels.

"Sorry, Caroline refused to let me come out here again unless I brought my bodyguard out here with me, but I brought back glasses, so you wouldn't have to drink it all out of the bottle."

"That was very generous of you." Bonnie said as Elena handed her and Vickie a glass saving her own just in case Bonnie also wanted to share with her and of course she did.

Bonnie poured the whiskey in each of their cups as Elena raised her with a smile on her face.

"A toast for you Bonnie. Here's to yet another year for you. May it be as amazing as you probably are."

They clicked their glasses together taking a sip from each of their glasses as Elena handed her body guard her glass, so she could light a cigarette.

"Thanks for the opportunity at some normalcy guys I really do appreciate it, but I bet you two have to leave now and I know Caroline's going to want me back inside after this cigarette. Is there anything else I can do for you two before I leave?"

"Yeah, can you maybe take a picture with us or give us something so Bonnie here can brag that she got to meet you. I'm sure people won't believe her unless we get some concrete evidence." Vickie said as Bonnie shot her a warning look. She didn't want Elena thinking they were two obsessed fan girls who asked for way too much.

"If it's no trouble. We wouldn't want to bother you." Bonnie added trying to soother things over.

"No trouble at all. I love photos. Come on, let's try to get a great shot in this awful lighting."

Smiling, Vickie pulled out their shared phone and they gathered in for a picture. When it was done Vickie handed Bonnie the phone and they looked over the picture smiling. It had turned out great.

Just when Bonnie thought Elena would leave to go back to her normal life, Elena grabbed the scarf from around her neck and placed it on Bonnie making it more difficult to breath.

"Just in case that picture doesn't work. Happy Birthday Bonnie. I hope it's a great one."

"Thank you, Elena."

Elena smiled as she left Bonnie out on the street thinking that this was truly one of the best nights of her life.

Elena

"I really don't know what's gotten into you Elena. Why on earth would you give a fan your scarf? Now everyone is just going to think you'll give them everything they want. You can't do that Elena. It'll drain too much of that energy you constantly have. You should have listened to me and just followed me back inside when you noticed those two were there."

Rolling her eyes, Elena tried to block out Caroline's consistent nagging by looking out the window at the city. God it was so beautiful at night and she couldn't wait to get away from Caroline, so she could enjoy herself for once.

"Look Caroline, I appreciate the fact that you're looking out for me and my career, but it was her birthday. I wanted to do something nice for her. That's all. It won't happen again."

"It better not. We're not running a charity show Elena. Sometimes you can't make everyone's day."

"Are you done bitching at me yet?"

"Are you done pretending that your life will ever be normal again? You're a star Elena, it's time that you acted like that."

"I just don't want to lose who I am becoming who I want to be."

"All of us lose a part of ourselves eventually Elena. I guess which part you lose is up to you. We're here."

Elena looked out the window and saw her penthouse in her vision, sad to see that they were actually here.

"Thanks for the lift." She said feeling as if there was still tension between them too.

"I'll see you in the morning. Try not to get into too much trouble when I'm gone."

"Got it. Goodnight Caroline."

Elena got out of the car closing the door as Caroline drove away without a goodbye. Sighing, Elena looked at her penthouse chewing on her bottom lip as she saw her car sitting in the drive way. She knew she should just call it a night, but there was something within her that told her to just go out and go for it, but first she needed to change out of these clothes and get into something sexier. Something that let everyone know that she was single and available. Even if it was just for the night.

Damon

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Stefan asked wiping a glass down as his eyes narrowed looking between Damon and his fifth glass of bourbon.

"Since I'm on the verge of losing my career if I don't up my anti, the answer is No Stefan I don't think I've had enough." Damon answered slamming the glass down and looking up at Stefan expecting him to fill it.

Stefan sighed grabbing the bottle of bourbon filling Damon's glass with it.

"You know if your job makes you this destructive then I suggest taking a look into other career choices."

"Says the brother who chose to become a bartender rather than go to college and get an actual degree."

"All right Mr. Fancy journalism degree, if you want to play that game, we can talk about how you took your degree that could have given you any job in this city and instead of choosing one of those you decided to become one of the most hated paparazzi in the city of Los Angles."

"Some people just can't handle the truth." Damon said with a shrug.

"Your truth is based off speculation not fact, Damon."

"And yet I'm still employed by the same magazine five years later."

"And by your own accord about to lose it, so why don't you do yourself a favor, drag out your old suit, and find a real job as a real journalist."

"All I need is a real story that will impress Enzo and then I'll be solid. I won't have to worry about losing my old job anymore."

"Or what you really need is to figure out what you truly need in your life instead of trying to satisfy that psychotic dick head."

"He's not that bad."

"He made you lick a floor after you bombed a huge story for him."

"Okay maybe he is, but that still doesn't change the fact that his magazine makes millions."

"So, you would rather make blood money tearing down other people who have done nothing to you for a living than make an honest life for yourself with a job that doesn't make you want to drown yourself in a bottle of bourbon?"

"We're not going there, okay. I just need to turn this around somehow."

"What did you even do to piss him the fuck off?"

"I may have been blowing off some steam with my coworkers and he may have heard my plan to fuck his sister to spite him…"

"Damon!"

"What? Josette is hot. You know this."

"And she has no interest in you. Why don't you find someone who does?"

"It's not that easy."

"It is that easy. When is the last time you even tried to go on a date?"

As an answer, Damon brought his bourbon up to his lips and sipped at it until Stefan sighed.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to try to get out there again. I know what happened with Rebekah messed you up, but it doesn't mean you can't get back out there."

"Don't mention her name, I'm already in a shitty enough mood."

"Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories. But I do worry about you never finding someone."

"You don't have to worry about me Stefan, I'll eventually find someone when I'm ready."

"Suit yourself. At least tell me you're having some fun."

"Nope unfortunately I'm all work and no play now a days."

"That's unfortunate. Why don't you say we change that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Check out the girl who just entered the bar. She looks like she's exactly your type."

Taking a sip of his bourbon, Damon spun around in his stool and looked at the woman that Stefan had pointed out. His jaw dropped as he drank in her tremendous beauty. Her long brown hair swept down to the middle of her back in a gentle curl as a tight pair of black skinny jeans hugged her hips. A simple white shirt clung to her torso and his eyes wandered towards her face as a set of kind brown eyes stared back at him. Damn, did she look good. Simple, but also wanting to get noticed.

"Who is that?"

"Not sure. She's not one of my regulars, but you might be in luck, she's coming over now."

"What?" Damon said spinning back around and seeing the girl coming over smiling at him as she sat on the stool next to him.

"Can I get a glass of Moscato please?"

"Sorry. I'm off the clock, but my coworker here would be happy to assist you."

It took Damon a minute to see that Stefan was talking about him.

"Wait what?" he spat looking between Stefan and the woman.

"You'll thank me later." Stefan said giving him his towel and walking out the door to probably smoke a cigarette.

"So, can you get me a drink?" she asked him. Her big brown eyes pleading.

"I'm relatively new here, but I think I can get you anything you want." He answered going back to the bar and pouring her a glass of the wine she asked for.

"So, what's his deal?" she asked taking a sip of her wine.

"He's just a really shitty boss."

"Is that so? How long have you been working here?"

"Would you believe I actually started working here tonight?"

"Not a chance." She said with a laugh.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Defiantly, but I appreciate the valent effort you two put in, so you could talk to me. Most best friends wouldn't risk losing their job, so you could talk to a pretty girl like me."

"Stefan's more than just a best friend to me. He just so happens to also be my brother."

"Honestly I never would have guessed you two were brothers. You two don't look anything alike."

"I take after my mother. Stefan not so much."

"Are you two close?"

"Me and Stefan? Obviously if he's willing to risk his job to get me close to you."

"Not Stefan. Your mother."

"We used to be close when I was younger, but we drifted apart when she divorced my dad and started a new family with the guy she cheated on my father with."

"I'm sorry that must have been a horrible experience."

"Some people have it worse than me. What about you? Are you close to your mom?"

"Both of my parents died when I was a teenager, but before that my mother and I were really close."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be it was a really long time ago."

"Just because it was a while ago doesn't mean you still can't feel the sting of losing them to this day."

"I guess you're right. That's probably why my songs are always about loss and faith that things will get better eventually. I guess I should really start taking my own advice, huh?"

"Wait. You're a singer? "

"You mean you haven't heard of me?"

"Should I have? Are you a pretty big deal in the genre you represent?"

"Sometimes I wish I was bigger than I was, but I think I have a nice following."

"So, what's your name superstar?"

She laughed making Damon lift his eyebrows in curiosity. He wondered what was so funny.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that my manager Caroline also calls me superstar when I'm feeling down on myself before a performance."

"Now why on earth would you ever doubt yourself? You didn't gain the fans that you have by sucking at what you do."

"How would you know? You don't even know who I am."

"Is that really a bad thing? You don't know who I am."

"But you're not a celebrity."

"Depends on who you ask. A lot of people have heard about me."

"Well I haven't so I guess that makes us total strangers to each other."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm guessing a superstar like yourself didn't walk into my brother's dive bar on the wrong side of the tracks to get recognized and it also happens that I'm also here, so people won't recognize me."

"But this is your brother's bar. Obviously, people know you here."

"They know the real me, not the façade that I show everyone else. I'm guessing that's what a girl like you also came in here to look for. A place where you could be yourself without the pressures of being who people think you are. I'm just offering you solace in your mission here."

"At what cost?"

"Believe it or not, I have no I underlining intentions with you, I just thought it would be amazing to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen you before in my life and believe it or not even, I can get tired of the spotlight sometimes. It's nice to meet someone who's also trying to avoid it. "

"So how does this work?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you suggest we avoid the prestigious and explosive lives we have made for ourselves?"

"Well first we stay here and have a few drinks and I guess we can see where the night goes, but I would love to walk you home. I would hate to have met you and then something to happen to you."

He expected her to run away, go find another dive bar and revel in her solace laughing with a bunch of random strangers about the obnoxious guy she had just met, but instead the girl just smiled and said

"Deal."

Elena

Elena laughed smiling brightly at Damon's joke as she munched on some popcorn.

After they had downed a few drinks, they had walked from the bar to a nearby movie theater to catch a show and now they were reliving how Damon had sucked at throwing darts drunk.

"Do you think Stefan will ever forgive you for throwing that dart at his ass?"

"I think he's forgiven me for worse, so we'll be alright."

"How can a guy like you have such bad aim? I don't understand it."

"We can't all excel at everything. Drunk darts is still drunk darts. Being drunk just happens to distort your perception most times."

"Something tells me you suck at darts most of the time."

"I guess I'll just have to show you that you're wrong then."

"Is that your subtle way of asking me out on a date?"

"Depends, is this your subtle way of saying yes?"

"I don't even know your name."

"Well then I guess we better change that." He said taking a step towards her as her breath hitched. God, he smelled good.

"Damon." He said extending his hand only giving his first name, so their covers wouldn't be blown. It was smart, but oh so frustrating.

"Elena."

"So, Elena will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not sure, but if we never see each other again I would hate to know that I left you without doing what I truly wanted to do with you all night."

"Which is?"

"This." She answered leaning into him as her lips met his.

Thankfully, his lips answered hers in a sort of hunger as their hands roamed each other's bodies with his fist in her long, curly hair. She wanted nothing to do with this, but at the same time she wanted it all and more. She knew she couldn't possibly have a real relationship with this guy once he knew who she was and vice versa, but at least tonight she could have this if she really wanted to. And that was enough for now.

Pulling away, she looked into his blue eyes smiling as they both tried to catch their breath. Damn. That really was some kiss.

"Did you want to come back to my place for a night cap?"

"You bet I do."

"Follow me."

Damon

Another's hot breaths matched his own as he shifted their bodies, so she could fall on the couch. He knew that he should have been a proper gentleman and had sex with her in her own bed, but something about it seemed too intimate and too real to shatter this perfect illusion that they had created for themselves. If tonight was all he was going to get from her, he would make damn sure that it was worth both their while.

"Get on your knees." He said trying to shove her on the floor but instead he got flipped over as she used both legs to pin his sides.

"I don't think so." Elena said deepening their kiss as his body bucked against hers demanding more.

"So impatient. Trust me, you'll get what's coming to you soon."

"Where did a girl like you come from?" he asked running his fingers through her hair and searching her eyes for the answers.

"Your dreams." She whispered as she deepened their kiss yet again.

"I'll say, you really are my dream girl Elena." He said rolling them over and pinning her down smirking that he had momentarily distracted her, so he could get his way.

"You sneaky bastard." She said with a sexy edge to her voice.

"You'll get over it. Trust me." He said ripping open her shirt as she looked into his eyes with something he hadn't seen in a while. Pure animalistic desire.

"Sorry. I'll replace it." He said

"Don't bother." She said throwing him to the floor and ravaging his body with everything she could.

"Ugh, Elena."

"What is it now?" she asked slightly agitated at yet another interruption. He wondered how long it had been since she had done this too.

"This is embarrassing for me to admit as a guy, but I don't have protection on me. I wasn't expecting to get lucky tonight or any other night."

"Not with that attitude you're not, but don't worry as a woman of many responsibilities I just so happen to be on the pill, but if you're still uncomfortable I have some condoms on my bed side table."

"Thank you for the conformation. I just needed to make sure. "

"Of course. Can't be too careful especially with careers like ours."

"Exactly. Now are you going to fuck me or what?"

"Your wish is my command." He said closing the space between their lips as he ravished her for the rest of the night.

Elena

Sunlight streamed through her window illuminating both her and Damon's bodies as she tried to work out the kinks of her very sore muscles. It had been quite the night with Damon and she was saddened by the fact that they couldn't go any further than this.

A slight buzzing jolted Elena awake as she smoothly made it out of a sleeping Damon's arms and towards the buzzing sound which just so happened to be by his pants. Elena picked up his phone seeing an unknown number flash across the screen as she walked towards Damon taping him with her foot. He groaned as she knelt beside him wiggling his phone around as he came to.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello. Yeah, I'll be in at 10. Okay. See you then."

"Who was that?"

"My boss. He was making sure I'd be in today."

"Bummer I was hoping we could recreate a few moments from last night. It was by far my most amazing experience."

"I'll say. I don't recall the last time I had sex three times in one night."

"What could I say, it's been a while and I wanted to make the most of it."

"Well let's just say those hickies on your neck should give you something to remember me by."

"And the bite marks, the random bruises from hitting furniture so hard, not to mention the soreness in my-"

His kiss cut her off as her door flung open forcing both to jump apart as Caroline of all people walked in to ruin her fantastic morning. Back to reality she supposed.

Caroline looked at both of them stunned clutching what she assumed was the morning coffee she always bought for Elena to start her day. Elena should have been wiser and texted her to stay home since she had other plans for the morning that didn't involve Caroline walking in on them in a compromising position.

"You." She shrieked sounding almost inaudible. "What are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked Caroline I live here. What the hell is wrong with you this morning anyway?"

"Not you sweetie, I'm talking to the man next to you."

"Why are you asking him Caroline? Obviously, it's easy to see what he's doing here?"

"Elena, please tell me you didn't sleep with Damon Salvatore of all people."

Damon tensed beside her at his full name as Elena looked at him in confusion. The name had meant nothing to her when Caroline had spoken it so why did it mean something to him if she knew his last name?

"That's none of your business Caroline. You manage my career not my personal life."

"Well maybe I should manage both seeing as how you just slept with a reporter for Los Angeles's sleeziest tabloid."

Elena's eyes grew wide as she spun around back to Damon whose head hung down in shame. No. That couldn't be true. There was no way in hell she could be that stupid. Was last night even real or did he just do it for some stupid story.

Before she could ask for herself, Caroline walked towards the door and opened it gesturing for Damon to get out of the house.

"I suggest you go willingly Mr. Salvatore, or I'll have you forcefully removed from my client's premise."

"That's no need for that. I'll go willingly, but Elena I promise you. I didn't sleep with you because of who you are. I don't even know who you are still, but I understand if you don't trust me. I just wanted you to hear that before I left."

"Damon-" she started but he was already out the door before she could answer him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky You

Chapter 2

Content Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sexual assault .

"I still can't believe Elena Gilbert actually talked to us." Bonnie exclaimed as she sat cross legged on her bedroom floor drinking out of her whiskey bottle as Vicki sat across from her painting her toenails and examining them admiring their color.

"Oh my God, you are such a fan girl, but I do agree that her talking to us was pretty lit."

"Who says that anymore?"

Bonnie tensed as she looked over to her open door to see none other than Kai leaning against her door frame. Her mouth dropped into her stomach making her immediately silent as Vicki looked at them questionably. She didn't know how severe the situation was between Kai and Bonnie. And if Kai got his way, she never really would.

"Norma; people Kai, obviously you didn't get that memo." Vicki answered filling the silence in the room.

"Touché. How was the concert?"

"It was fantastic, Bonnie seemed to have really enjoyed herself."

"Well good. For all the money that cost I hoped she enjoyed herself."

"She did." Vickie answered reassuringly.

"I think Bonnie could speak for herself Vickie. Did you enjoy your concert Bonnie?"

"Yes." Bonnie managed clearing her throat as if she had lost her voice screaming at the concert. She didn't want Kai to know how strong it was in case he tried something later.

"Good. You two enjoy the rest of the night. I'll be in my room if you need me,"

Sighing, Bonnie grabbed the nail polish from Vickie and painted her nails shakily trying to calm her nerves, but it wouldn't be enough. She knew that by this point.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You just always seem really uncomfortable when Kai is around. Is everything okay between the two of you?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Well I'm going to get ready for bed. You should probably grab a shower since you know me and Kai will be trying to fight for it in the morning."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

"I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight and happy official birthday."

"Thank you. Have a good night." She smiled as Vickie left the room leaving her to her own thoughts.

Sighing, Bonnie gathered her towel and pajamas as she made her way to the bathroom hoping she wouldn't run into Kai as she turned the knob to the bathroom and entered it shutting the door behind her wishing that he foster dad would put a lock on it soon.

Turning the shower on, Bonnie stripped herself of her clothes as she stepped into the shower soothing the bruises and bite marks left on her skin earlier this week as she prayed that Kai would be asleep by this point and not interested in anything that she was doing.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side as the door creaked opened causing her to grab the shower curtain and cover herself like it would do her any good as Kai came into the room looking at her with that sickening gaze of his.

"Now that's a beautiful sight." Kai responded after a few intolerable minutes looking at her with such want that it disgusted her.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"What's wrong Bonnie? Not happy to see me?"

"Don't play so coy, you know I'm not. Now get the fuck out of here."

Before she knew it, he crossed the threshold of the bathroom and slammed her to the shower wall holding her by her throat and cutting off her airflow.

"You dare to talk to me like that you ungrateful little bitch. It seems as if I need to remind you of your place here."

"Please. Don't." she said struggling to get the words out as tiny black stars danced around her vision.

"It looks like I'll just have to break you back in." he said throwing her to the hard linoleum floor causing her to twist her ankle and hit her head hard. Fuck. It had stunned her enough to where she couldn't move until he was on top of her keeping her pinned there with all his strength.

"Please. You don't have to do this. Please don't hurt me."

"Bonnie. You know how much I love it when you beg." Kai said smashing her head againt the tile and making the world go black.

Bonnie had no real idea how long it had been since she had been knocked out, but eventually she did come around feeling her body hurt with bruises all over. Wincing, she got off the bathroom floor and turned back on the shower which Kai much have turned off when he came out of the bathroom. Sobbing, she scrubbed off the access that Kai had left letting her tears fall. Why did her life had to be like this?

Getting out of the shower, Bonnie put back on her clothes and walked slowly to her room grabbing her cellphone and putting on her headphones playing the music that always soothed her as she cried herself to sleep wondering when her life was going to be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky You

Chapter 3

Damon

"Fuck you, you scum!" the girl shouted as Damon was pelted with eggs the yolk getting all over his camera. Fuck. That was going to take forever for him to get that shit out.

"I prefer my eggs scrambled but thank you for your consideration!" Damon yelled as the girl gave him the finger and returned to the restaurant, she had originally been in.

"Tough morning mate?" his best friend, Enzo asked as he slapped a hand to Damon's back careful not to touch the egg yolk that was still stuck there.

"The worst."

"Want to grab some lunch and talk about it?"

"Sure. What do I have to lose?"

Walking down the street, Enzo and Damon picked one of their favorite dinners as they sat down in the corner booth so they wouldn't be bothered as Damon took a sip of his coffee. Raw egg was still in his hair, but he chose to ignore it. He would wash up when he got back home.

"So, what happened mate? You said you've been having shitty day, so spill, what's going on?"

"It didn't start off as a shitty day."

"Why? What happened?"

"Promise you won't say anything. This doesn't leave this diner, or I will fuck you up and I won't even feel sorry."

"I promise, now spill. What's got you so wound up?"

"I slept with someone."

"Good with you. How is you banging a chick a bad thing?"

"The sex was amazing. That wasn't the issue. The issue was who I had sex with."

"And who would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of the singer Elena Gilbert?"

"No. Fucking. Way. You slept with Elena Gilbert. Tell me you aren't serious."

"I'm dead serious. What's up with her anyway? Is she famous or something?"

"She's only Hollywood's next up and coming star. How could you be in our line of work and not know who she is?"

"Maybe because her line of music isn't one, I listen to. Maybe she isn't famous as you think."

"Trust me. She is. You seriously didn't know who she was?"

"Maybe I just wanted to have an engaging conversation with a perfect stranger instead of thinking about my job for once."

"Well in that case, how was she?"

"She was one of the most enchanting people I have ever met. She was passionate, smart, and could engage in conversation that didn't make me want to stab my ear canals. I just wished her friend wouldn't have ruined our night. It was perfect until she knew who I was. Now I just cease to exist yet again." Damon answered as he stabbed his fork into his eggs.

"What if you weren't?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you like this girl?"

"Of course, I do, but that doesn't change that she now thinks I'm the scum of the earth."

"I know you Damon. You are far from the scum of the earth." Enzo answered saddened by Damon's response.

"To her I might as well be."

"Screw her then, she's no Rose." Enzo replied seeing the pain in Damon's face as he mentioned her name.

"No. I don't think anyone will be as good as Rose. Not by a long shot."

"Did you get flowers for tomorrow?" Enzo asked knowing that it would have been their three year anniversary if she hadn't died.

"I have to stop by the florist tomorrow. I thought I should give her ones that hadn't sat in our old apartment for the night."

Enzo nodded not sure what to say before the waitress came by to ask if they needed anything else.

"Just the check please." Enzo replied sending her a smile that made most women swoon.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need me tomorrow." Enzo said with a smile as he paid the bill and they walked out of the diner. "And don't give up on love just because of your career choice. Rose and your mother wouldn't have wanted you to."

"I'll keep that in mind." He answered as him and Enzo parted ways and he went about his day pretending like he wasn't dead on the inside.


End file.
